Green Eyes
by Blossomnoir
Summary: SasuSaku – Ya no puedo contra mis deseos, al carajo el mundo, Sakura, por esta noche serás mia y solo mía. Un deseo, un encuentro, un secreto. / Lemon / Angst / WAFF.


**Green Eyes**

SasuSaku – Ya no puedo, Sakura, por esta noche serás mia. Un deseo, un encuentro, un secreto.

Lemon / Angst / WAFF

**Advertencias:**

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Los extractos de la canción utilizada son de Green Eyes, de Coldplay.

Cancion medio obvia pero de todas maneras siempre me resultó perfecta para esta pareja.

* * *

Estoy cansado.

Cansado de despertarme cada día sin encontrarle sentido a nada de lo que hago. Todo pareciera estar flotando a mi alrededor de una manera confusa. Últimamente mis noches y mis días se parecen demasiado, me costará trabajo volver a la realidad, y enfocarme en mi objetivo se torna más difícil a medida que los días van pasando. Eh estado perdiéndome a mi mismo, no se donde quedó ese odio tan fuerte sobre el que creía estar constituido. No sé donde quedó el ser en el que pensé que me había convertido. Cada día me vuelvo más débil por dentro, y eso es lo que me agobia. Por mucho entrenamiento, por mucho poder que adquiera y por muchas técnicas nuevas que pudiera aprender a manejar… no importa cuán fuerte sea mi cuerpo, mis emociones y mi mente, será siempre lo más difícil de endurecer. Llevo años intentándolo, y cuando creo haberlo logrado; apareces nuevamente para estropeármelo todo. Me alejé de todos y especialmente de ti, intentando olvidar la vergüenza que me hacías sentir al verme débil en tu presencia, maldita molestia, te dije que no te dejaría interferir en mis planes. Pero siempre lo has hecho, no importa cuánto me aleje, siempre aparece en mi memoria aquella sonrisa estúpida tuya de niña que hace mucho tiempo me hizo sentir la calidez de ser amado por alguien, de una manera tan cercana…

Me levanto a mitad de la noche. Mis compañeros duermen luego de un arduo día de recolección de información y alguna que otra esporádica batalla contra ciertos ninjas ilusos que pensaron que enfrentándonos no les robaríamos sus pertenencias. No me siento incómodo viviendo en la marginalidad, podría seguir así el resto de mi vida pues no vale mucho de todos modos. Pero esta noche cometeré un error, se que me arrepentiré por siempre, pero si no lo hago… ya no creo poder avanzar. Solo hay una manera de dejarte atrás… Sakura.

Camino con sigilo hasta la salida de la posada en la que nos hospedamos de incógnitos, Suigetsu y Karin duermen, Jugo monta guardia, pero de todas maneras está tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera oye mis para nada disimulados pasos al salir.

Afuera todo está apacible, ninguno de los pocos aldeanos que circulan por las calles se imagina que soy un criminal de rango S, uno de los más buscados por su querida aldea oculta de la hoja. Maldito lugar de perdición, y ahora tan cercano a mi.

Me arrepentiré, pero debo hacerlo.

Salto de árbol en árbol, no me encuentro más que a un par de kilómetros de la entrada. Es tan fácil llegar a ella que tan solo pasan unos pocos minutos antes de comenzar a visualizar de entre las ramas el arco de entrada. Varios jounins se encuentran vigilando, pero sin necesidad de hacer el menor ruido, los noqueo y puedo continuar de largo con mi camino.

Qué estoy haciendo, ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de ponerme algún camuflaje para pasearme por estas calles que de niño solía recorrer. Todo sigue prácticamente igual, el puesto de ramen, la escuela, el mercado, la florería…

Paso frente a la casa de Naruto y noto como se enciende una luz en la sala. Usuratonkachi, es capaz de haber sentido mi presencia, así como yo también puedo presentir la suya y aunque duela aceptarlo, me transmite lo más parecido a… paz, hogar, familia.

La luna estaba llena, no habían demasiados faroles en las calles, pero de todos modos luego de un par de minutos de caminata me encontré frente a tu guarida, tu refugio, donde dormías con las luces apagadas. Sé que tu cuarto está en el segundo piso, que tu ventana da a la calle y que nunca la cierras, así que bastó un pequeño salto para estar ahí, de cuclillas en el marco. Te diste vuelta aún dormida y la luna alumbró de pleno tu rostro, pude verte nuevamente y entonces supe que pese a todo, no me equivoqué en venir.

Podré ser fuerte pero soy inexperto en tantas cosas.

_Preciosa, eres la roca  
Sobre la cual estoy parado_

_Y vine aquí para hablarte  
Espero que puedas entender_

¿Cómo hacerte entender qué hacía yo allí, parado a mitad de tu habitación, mirándote? Si antes intenté matarte, intenté deshacerme de todo lo que tú significabas en mi vida… si no puedo matarte a ti, ¿cómo pretendo destruir todo lo demás? me haces débil, y esa es una razón suficiente para odiarte pero…

Abriste tus ojos en ese momento. Como si la rabia que recorría mis venas te hubiera alertado de alguna manera.

Me miraste fijamente, incrédula de lo que tenías frente a ti. No me extraña, también me costaba creer encontrarme en esa situación. Tantos años pasaron hasta que pudiera verte nuevamente fijo a los ojos…

_Ojos verdes  
Si, las luces brillan sobre ti._

_¿Y cómo podría, quien sea, rechazarte?_

Tus ojos verdes, profundos, expresivos y vibrantes llenos de vida, esos mismos que hice llorar tantas veces, esos mismos que me hicieron recapacitar del sello maldito, y que me hizo sentir por un momento que mi vida valía algo más que un destino predicho… esos ojos continuaban siendo los mismos, pero los rumores no habían mentido; pude notar claramente que te habías convertido en una mujer hermosa. Intentaste cubrir con las sábanas lo que tu ligero camisón dejaba a la vista, pero te detuve en el intento agarrándote la mano. No tenía caso que intentes ocultarte.

- Sasuke-kun…

Permanecí en silencio y de a poco fui soltando tu mano que había agarrado con más fuerza de la que calculé. Sin dejar de mirarte, pues no podía dejar de hacerlo. Te detuviste a observarme y noté otra vez esa preocupación en tu rostro, la misma que ponías cada vez que me encontraba en peligro durante algún combate o una misión. Diablos Sakura, eres tan predecible…

- Estás herido…

Comentaste al ver la herida de mi costado que aún sangraba levemente. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a tener que vivir con ciertos dolores, ese era un detalle menor para mí.

Me indicaste recostarme sobre la cama, y en unos cuantos movimientos tu mano comenzó a emanar chakra verde y la herida de a poco se fue cerrando.

Pude ver tu figura contastando la luna llena, tu serena tez laboriosa y tu cabello rosa, corto pero tan cuidado como siempre… extendí mi mano y comencé a acariciarlo. No era yo esa noche, nadie nos observaría, nadie podría saber que yo estaba ahí. No huiste aterrada porque se que lo deseabas tan intensamente como yo, y tus lágrimas en ese momento me lo demostraban. Continuaste curando mi herida, a los pocos segundos vi que había desaparecido y ni siquiera había quedado alguna cicatriz. Eras mejor de lo que imaginaba. Quedaste quieta, prácticamente entumecida mirando hacia abajo y pude sentir en mi abdomen como caían tus lágrimas sin contención alguna.

- Hace mucho no lloraba. De hecho no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice.

Me dijiste prácticamente en una excusa.

- Eres un criminal, no se qué haces en mi habitación... Yo… yo debería matarte en este mismo momento pero… sin embargo estoy curándote las heridas.

Me levanté y sellé tus labios con un beso. Inútil, no podrías matarme ni en mil años, y yo no pude hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad por las mismas razones que tu. No tenía caso discutir aquello. Éramos tu y yo apartados del mundo en una habitación donde nadie jamás podría suponer que me encontraba, ni mis compañeros ni los tuyos ¿Algo más importaba acaso? No. No había necesidad para continuar con todo aquello.

_Llegué aquí con una carga  
Y me siento mucho más ligero ahora que te encontré._

Tus labios, cálidos como me los había imaginado cientos de veces, tenían el sabor salado de tus lágrimas y el temblor de tus emociones alteradas.

Deslicé mis manos desde tu rostro hasta tu cuello e intensifiqué aquel beso, necesitaba sentirte mía. Tus manos no tardaron en corresponder e hiciste lo mismo. Podía sentir tu respiración entrecortada y algún que otro gemido, no tardaste en recostarme sobre tu cama, y agarraste ambos lados de mi camisa quitándomela. Notaste las otras heridas leves y raspones a medio curar, pero no pareció importarte tanto por esos momentos. Continuaste besándome y no pude hacer si no seguirte el juego, era para lo que había venido.

- Ugh…

Gemí.

Comenzaste a pasar tus manos sobre aquel sitio en mi entrepierna, no parecías asustada, no parecías temerosa ni inexperta. Notaste mi reacción y sonreíste con una seguridad que yo no había visto antes en tí, no eras la Sakura mojigata a la cual había noqueado y cargado en mis brazos hasta una banca al abandonar Konoha… distabas mucho de ser aquella niña y aunque tus ojos continuaban brillando de inocencia, tus manos decían lo contrario.

- Sakura… yo…- dije con la respiración descompuesta. Me hacías débil, no podía siquiera articular palabras por aquellos momentos, solo pude observarte… preciosa, como siempre lo habías sido.

_Cualquiera que intente rechazarte_

_Debe estar completamente loco._

Por un segundo me aterró la idea que se cruzó por mi cabeza.

Pero no iba dejar que unos pensamientos fuera de lugar me atormentasen. No me importaba qué hubiera podido suceder antes, esa noche serías mía.

Te agarré los brazos con fuerza y logré intercambiar las posiciones sin que pusieras oposición alguna. Te miré fijamente a los ojos y volviste a sonreírme. Correspondí. Ni siquiera hacía falta hablarlo con palabras.

Tomé un kunai y cortándolo por la mitad, quité tu liviano pero molesto camisón. Volví a tirarme encima de ti en un beso. Tu piel estaba tan suave y cálida… a diferencia de la mía, fría y áspera. La vida de un criminal fugitivo no era algo placentero. Te hice sentir la punzada de mi hombría despierta, te hice saber que eras la única capaz de lograr eso en mi. Lo tomé en mi mano y lo llevé a tu entrada, estabas húmeda y palpitante, tal como me lo había imaginado. Permaneciste con los ojos cerrados y escuché un pequeño lloriqueo de dolor cuando comencé aquella ardua labor de vencerte en una batalla distinta a las que estábamos acostumbrados. Te aferraste a mi espalda, dejaste marcadas tus uñas en un abrazo desesperado. Me estabas haciendo olvidar entre aquellos vapores dulces de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y cuerpos sudorosos lo dura que había sido toda mi vida desde que me alejé de ustedes.

Busqué tus labios con ansias mientras te agarraba del cuello. Había confirmado mis temores, pero de ninguna manera me resignaría a ello. Esa noche te haría saber que solo una persona tenía derecho sobre ti, y esa única persona era yo. Tu Sasuke-kun, aquel al que dijiste querer una vez, y que desde entonces lo tuve presente siempre, siempre aquel maldito amor molesto estorbándome el odio.

Te levanté de la cintura y sin pérdidas de tiempo ni disminución del ritmo te plasmé contra la pared de tu cuarto. Habremos tumbado un cuadro o dos sin que yo dejara de arremeter con fiereza hacia ti, y por tu forma de besarme en pleno desespero, supe que tampoco te importaba desparramar un poco aquel perfecto orden en el que se encontraban tus cosas.

Podía escuchar tus gemidos claramente por la posición privilegiada en la que me encontraba. Buscaste mis labios una última vez, y luego sentí como te dejabas caer sin fuerza alguna. Había tocado algún punto clave que te hubiera llevado al suelo si yo no continuaba sujetándote intensificando mi tarea. Dejé escapar un último gemido ronco, y también me sentí caer, deslizándome en el piso a la par tuya.

Continuamos tirados con la respiración descompuesta y los latidos del corazón alterados.

Me miraste y ambos sonreímos. Luego me diste otro beso.

Noté cierta tristeza en tu mirada, pero no teníamos por qué hablar del mañana. Estábamos juntos en ese momento, era lo único que valía la pena tener en cuenta.

Te levanté del suelo y te recosté sobre la cama.

Era el momento de hacerlo, ya me había expuetso demasiado y no pude si no confesarte que necesitaba eso. Me sacaste un peso de encima, era una molestia extrañarte tanto, pero ya no podría permanecer ignorando mis deseos por más tiempo.

_Deberías saber …_

Me dijiste que no querías dormir, que permanecerías despierta todo el tiempo necesario. No querías perder un solo segundo de tenerme ahí contigo y comprendí. Pero caíste exhausta a los pocos minutos. Te cubrí con las sábanas, pues el viento frío del amanecer comenzaba a entrar por tu ventana. Supe que ya no te despertarías si no hasta un par de horas, y no tuve el valor de despedirte causándote lágrimas nuevamente. Tampoco podía quedarme a tu lado, cualquier podría encontrarme y asesinarme, o yo asesinarlos a ellos que era lo más probable.

Besé tus labios por última vez.

- Gracias…

_… que nunca podría continuar sin ti_  
_Ojos verdes_

..

.

_**/…/…/**_

Su sensei llevaba demorada más de veinte minutos, y ella particularmente no se encontraba de buen humor, Naruto estaba más charlatán que de costumbre y eso siempre lograba hacerla reir, o empeorarle el humor si ya venía siendo malo.

- Baka, ¡ya cierra el hocico por dios!

La godaime entró por la puerta de su oficina.

- Discupenme la demora, pero tuve un aviso urgente de los guardias de la aldea.

Ambos, junto a Tenten que estaba presente la miraron extrañados. Incluso Kakashi dejó de leer su libro.

- Los guardias de la entrada fueron encontrados noqueados en sus puetsos. Alguien entró en la aldea durante la noche pero ni nuestros perros más especializados pueden distinguir aún de quien se trata el aroma.

Todos quedaron igual de estupefactos. En ese momento entró Ninken a la oficina, tras intercambiar saludos con los ninjas y un par de palabras con Tsunade, agudizó su olfato.

Algo raro había en la Haruno.

Ella había creído que se trató de un sueño, otro más de tantos... Pero acababa de comprobar que no. Sonrió por lo bajo y el perro lo hizo también, decidió guardar la complicidad. Era un perro sabio, no se sentía quién para denunciar a una kunoichi cuyo mayor crimen era el de amar pese al mundo en contra.


End file.
